Boran
Name: Unknown. took the name Boran from a brutal and harsh tournament he won as a teenager called Muay Boran. *'Age:' Unknown... But looks like early 30's. *'Height:' 1.80 Cm, around 6 feet. *'Weight:' 110 kilo's.. around 245 Pounds *'Race:' Born lycan... but latly changed into Shi Shi Lion by roark pantheras *'Mother:' Unknown *'Father:' Unknown *'Sibling's:' Unknown *'Bite Parent:' Roark Pantheras *''Bite Child: Chris Songfeather, Poe and Zia Rain'' '1 - Birth of a monster....' Boran was born a wolf. Not a lycan that got infected, but born into a were wolf bloodline up in the cold north of Norway/Scandinavia... and as boran was born under the blood moon, witch is incredibly rare, his family send him off!. Discarded him and tried to kill him, instead of trying to raise the feared monster that he would become from the raging berserker genes... yet they failed... and boran was set into this world without no idea of who he was or any aim.. '2 - Blind luck' Without any family or friends he got abandoned somewhere outside the village as a baby.. never knowing who he's family where and without any friends or relatives he where forced to grow up alone in the harsh wilderness.. From almost dying from hunger, his survival instincts took over.. he quickly learned that to survive you had to grow strong. By eating wild animals, and edible fruit he managed to halfway grow up by himself. not familiar with any form of speech or social ability's at all.. One night under the full moon, the kid where at its strength and age where he had he's first transformation unknowingly.. being forced to have to slay and kill his food himself from a really young age he's body where able to go withstand the transformation at a really young age. The transformation made him move out of the forrest, all night the wolf within him traveled to find more exiting and tastier bait then just animals. Arriving at the outskirt of the village as a wolf he changed back into his normal human form. He passed out and nearly dying from the stress the transformation did to his body he lays there, until picked up by a strange old man witch passed by... '3 - Childhood ' Being raised and disciplined by the old man the boy grew up to be a harsh and brutal teen... the old man where an old war Veteran witch lead a corrupt elite group of cyborgs and human soldiers.. Despising that boran where a wolf he had very little love and care for the boy... only offering him shelter for the night in he's old dojo mansion... food and clothing boran had to fix himself.. Usually by hunting and stealing... He's old master never introduced himself, nor did he show any compassion or care as he where using Boran as a money maker... training and showing boran just enough to not understand to run away, but teaching him enought to win the local fighting tournaments to gather the price money... Boran got trained hard and brutally, and almost each day he where on the verge of dying from the old man's training.. being forced to punch thru glowing hot coal, braking logs with his knees, the art of killing without mercy or regret, Boran learned fast not to develop any sort of feelings or conscience... Being used as a tool fighting in hard tournaments witch Usually lead to deaths and more hate towards the kid, boran fast grew to be a feared and hated teenager... everywhere he went people around him hated him and tried to hurt/kill him.. but the teen did neither care, or realize their hate as he never learned or developed feelings.. '4 - Hatred' Being able to control and manage borans transformation for ages by simply knocking him out cold under transformation, or injecting a whole lot of floating silver , Boran never realized himself he's body and being had hidden and huge powers in him as a lycan... but one day his master passed away, being assassinated from an unknown person from the village. The village hated boran for what he had done in the past, and since they couldn't kill boran himself straight on they went from what was closest to him.. Seeing he's master dead in his bed boran raged, letting out feelings the teen never had experienced before.. The sadness and pain where making him scared and angry.. Even as a young teenager, the boy where strong enought to change into lycan form without the power of the moon, driven by the hurtfull feelings he gained after his masters death. As a raging, uncontrolled lycan boran slaughtered and attacked the villagers.. Male or female, children and elders alike, torn apart like paper under his claws as he had no regret, no remorse... All the boy could think of where that the only person in the world that didn't want him dead where now killed for reasons he had yet to understood why... The villagers had formed a plan.. With silver bullets and ranged weapons they would lead the lycan outside town, away from the last breathing survivors after the horrible attack... Unknowingly the lycan charged after the group of soldiers that where sacrificing themselves to drive the lycan out of the town.. being tricked, they managed to press the raging boran down a steep cliff, almost making a short end of this story.. However, by shere luck, the boy survived.... '5 - Second chance' Waking up in his human form, Boran where stunned... loosing all memories from the fall as he had managed to hit his head hard towards the mountain... not understanding what happened or that the village wasn't far away as he started to walk aimlessly into the world... seeking questions and understanding as he did what he did best... survived by he's own.. wandering for years thru forests and mountains as he slaughtered and hunted he's way thru life.. relying on nothing else but pure brute strength and combat techniques... going thru village after village as he grew up in his quest of finding answers to who he was and what happened... every village quickly sending him to the next as no one wanted to deal with the famous killer... Needing shelter, cloths and food he would usually raid houses and building.. Eating the humans inside without a single moment of remorse or mercy, the house and t their possessions was his to sell or use... Invading and attacking villages through years and years, that where both human controlled and other races, the young man devoloped a cold sense of ignorance.. Other creatures screams of pain and desperate call for mercy were flat out ignored... Until he one day got pointed and lead to a weird city known as The City of lost angels... Hearing about the city that where controlled by factions and groups of unspeakable creatures, he went there for answers. The beast now where on its way to cola, the city where he believed he would get his answers. and maybe find a place to live as he would want a normal life as he had seen the humans had. Category:Characters Category:Characters